


Riduurok

by Kixs_Wife



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Asking for a fathers blessing, Cute, F/M, Flustered, Fox and Riyo smooches, Kissing, soft, suggestive jokes, this is really cute guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25974817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kixs_Wife/pseuds/Kixs_Wife
Summary: Fox and Riyo go on a little vacation together to Pantora. And Riyo’s family absolutely adores him.
Relationships: Riyo Chuchi/CC-1010 | Fox
Comments: 9
Kudos: 63





	Riduurok

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in an AU that my friend and I made to ease our feelings. Basically, after Fox killed Fives, he came to one Senator Chuchi, who figured something was wrong. Alongside Padmé Amidala, they worked together for a year to uncovered the Chancellor’s plot to kill the Jedi. Palpatine was defeated by Anakin, and he came clean about his marriage to Padmé, the council hasn’t decided his fate yet, but Padmé was named Chancellor. I don’t know if that made sense, but bare with me.  
> I also do not own any of the characters in this story, the names for Chuchi’s parents belong to me though(I know they’re dead, shush), and all the Pantoran is Icelandic from google translate, so don’t stick me to that.  
> Enjoy.

Ever since Padmé and Riyo had undermined Chancellor Palpatine, or Darth Sidious as he had apparently preferred to be called, everything seemed...  
Right.  
Normal even.  
Padmé had been appointed as Chancellor and Riyo(with several other senators by her side) had taken it upon herself to fight for clones rights.  
And she seemed to be winning.  
***  
“Chancellor? I have a request.” Fox said, shifting his feet uncomfortably.  
“Fox,” Padmé laughed, “you can call me Padmé.”  
He nodded, “I have a request Chanc- Padmé.”  
She smiled and offered him the seat across from her, as if they were equals.  
He awkwardly took it and folded his hands in his lap.  
“You see, there’s this Pantoran festival, it means so much to Ri- Chuchi. Senator Chuchi. It means a lot to her, and I was wondering if I...” he paused, making a face as if the next thing he was going to say would physically hurt him, “If I could take the next two weeks off? I’ve never taken sick leave, or any leave, really, and it’s just- it means so much to her-“  
Padmé laughed, raising a hand up to stop his ramble, “Fox. It’s okay. You can have a break. Why, you could take the entire year off and I would thank you. You’ve worked so hard. And tell Riyo that I’ll work on those bills for her when she’s gone. Have fun!”  
Padmé smiled to herself, she recognized the look on Fox’s face as he scrambled out of the office.  
The look of a man in love.  
***  
Fox opened the door to Riyo’s apartment, and scooped her up in his arms, spinning her around, kissing her face all over.  
She giggled, “I take it you got the weeks off?”  
Fox only nodded, planting a rather energetic kiss on her lips.  
She smiled, not parting far enough so she was speaking into his lips, “Fox, that’s amazing.”  
He only responded by another deep kiss.  
•••  
Riyo squealed and threw her arms around her mother, Fox standing awkwardly with all their luggage(rather uncomfortable in his newly bought civilian clothes, Riyo had insisted upon).  
He watched as Riyo and her mother kissed both of each other’s cheeks, before she repeated the same greeting to her father, as Riyo’s mother approached him.  
“Uh...” he looked over the squat woman to Riyo, who was shaking a young man’s, Fox assumed it was her brother's, head.  
“It’s so good to see you Fox!” The woman said, pulling him down so she could kiss both his cheeks.  
“Uh, you too Ma’am.”  
“Rella.” She said, patting his cheek, “Kirin, take their bags please.”  
The boy nodded in greeting, taking their bags, Fox stifled a laugh as Kirin lurched to the side of Riyo’s bag.  
“There you are, son.”  
Fox furrowed his brows in confusion at the title, the only person that had ever called him that was long gone.  
Riyo’s father patted his arm and smiled, he looked strikingly like Riyo, or Riyo looked strikingly like him.  
“Sir.”  
Riyo’s father shook his head, “You can call me Lans, sonny.”  
“Lans.” He repeated.  
He felt Riyo snake her arms through his, “Pabbi,” she was laughing, more carefree than he had ever heard, “let’s take him home.”  
Home.  
***  
Fox had never been fed so well in his life.  
He stared at the various Pantoran dishes before him as Rella put one more serving on his plate.  
“Mamma.” Riyo scolded, placing an arm on Fox’s, almost defensively.  
“What? Stjörnur, child, you are both so skinny!”  
“Rella.” Lans warned, giving her a side eye.  
“Look at her!” She said, taking Riyo’s wrist in her own hand, flailing it about to emphasize her point, “She’s a twig! Do they feed you on Coruscant dóttir? Do you make sure they feed her Fox?”  
He swallowed his bite, not noticing Riyo’s silent pleas for him not to answer, “Yes Ma’am- I mean, Rella.”  
Rella raised an eyebrow, not quite convinced.  
“You’ll be staying in the guest room.” Lans quickly interrupted, changing the subject as he patted his mouth with a napkin.  
“Are you sure Pabbi? I think Riyo’s room would-“ Kirin jumped before he could finish his sentence.  
“Þegiðu.” Riyo said fiercely, turning indigo.  
Kirin bent underneath the table to rub his shin.  
“Riyo, Kirin.” Lans said sternly.  
“Sorry Pabbi.” They muttered in unison, Kirin looked away and Fox noticed that Riyo stuck her tongue out at him.  
***  
“We can wash the dishes, mamma.” Riyo said, picking up her and Fox’s plate, stepping over their pet tooka.  
“No, no dóttir, you and Fox can go to bed. Góða nótt!”  
“Góða nótt mamma!” Riyo called, dragging Fox off to a wide hallway.  
“Wow, your family is...”  
“Crazy?”  
“Amazing.”  
Riyo laughed and stepped closer to him, making him catch his breath, “You’re too sweet. Wanna see my room? Mamma probably has it just like when I left.”  
“Are you sure-?”  
Riyo shook her head, “The bed creaks too much for that, Fox.”  
His face grew hot.  
“Riyo, that’s not what-“  
“C’mon goofball, lets go.” She smiled, tugging his arm.  
He had to blink a few times to get adjusted.  
“Wow. It’s really...pink.”  
Riyo shook her head, looking around the sickeningly pick and frilly room, it was hard to imagine she would ever stay in a place like this.  
Fox whistled.  
“This is... a lot.”  
She snorted and leaned against him, “Bet you’re glad you’re not staying in here.”  
He gently cupped her face and leaned in, “I would stay anywhere if you were there.”  
Their lips met, and Chuchi ran her fingers through his hair, making him kiss her with a little more gusto, knocking her into her bed, pulling her closer to him before she could fall.  
They finally broke and she rested her head against his chest, breathing deeply.  
“The bed creaks.” She said again, looking genuinely disappointed.  
“Riyo!” He groaned, covering his face in his hands.  
“I was kidding!” She smiled and pecked his cheek, “Goodnight Dear.”  
“‘Night.”  
She led him to the door and pulled him down for one more kiss.  
“I wouldn’t do it with my parents around anyways.” She whispered into his ear.  
“Riyo!” He shrieked, way higher pitched than was fit for a soldier if the GAR.  
“Goodnight!” She said, pushing him out the door, right into Kirin.  
Kirin had a smile on his face that Fox didn’t like.  
“Kid, I promise- we were just saying goodnight... please don’t think...”  
Kirin opened his mouth to say something before Riyo’s door opened again, “Kirin, don’t bug him you toad, shoo!”  
Kirin slunk away, throwing looks over his shoulder before disappearing into his room.  
“Goodnight for reals.” Riyo said, touching his arm gently, “Your room is the next one over. Love you!”  
“Love you too.” Fox muttered, shaking his head, he might die of embarrassment before he got decommissioned for having a relationship.  
Or before he asked her father for permission.  
•••  
“Elsku ást?” Riyo asked from the other side of the door, admiring her festival dress.  
She was barefoot in honor of the moon goddess, and had ice lilies in her hair. The white dress moved freely like water, showing off her petite body in a very flattering way.  
She felt divine.  
“I am not wearing this Ri.” Fox called putting from his room.  
She rolled her eyes from her side of the door, then remembered coyly that the guest room had no lock.  
“I’m coming in.”  
“Riyo no-“  
She burst in, looking Fox up and down.  
He had the dark blue pants on, which seemed to fit(they were supposed to be tight, after all). But it seemed he had neglected the shirt.  
She raised an eyebrow and wolf whistled.  
He turned bright red, “Riyo.”  
She took a playful step towards him, desperate to at least poke one of his abs.  
“This shirt is really, and I mean really, thin.”  
She couldn’t help but grin.  
“That’s how it’s supposed to be silly, my dress is almost just as thin, look.”  
Fox made as if to look before jerking his head back to look at the wall, “I am not going to look. This couldn’t even be used as flimsi; it's so thin.”  
“Mine isn’t as thin as yours, c’mon Fox.” She tugged his arm until he was facing towards her.  
“See? Do I look bothered?” She spun, but didn’t see Fox blush and drop the shirt along with his jaw.  
She twirled right into his arms.  
“Come on soldier, it’s tradition.” She said teasingly, looking at him with all the love she could muster(or, more accurately, puppy eyes) “For me?” She quivered her bottom lip.  
Fox shook his head, cussing underneath his breath, and picked up the shirt, pulling it on.  
“There, happy?”  
“Very.” She beamed and dragged him off, “Let’s go!”  
***  
“Excuse me ma’am, is he yours?” The woman at the booth asked, handing her the bag of treats she had ordered.  
Riyo turned around and looked at Fox, tugging uncomfortably at his shirt.  
She sighed dreamily, “Yes. Yes he is.”  
“I don’t normally do this,” The woman said crouching down to grab something from underneath her booth, “but here, have these, elskan, you know what they are.”  
Riyo’s eyes widened and looked at the beaded necklaces in the woman’s hand.  
“Fertility necklaces? Thank you ma’am!” She grinned, taking them and skipping to Fox, handing him the treat and his necklace(blue for him, red for her, with a yellow tassel at the bottom of each), “Here!”  
“What’s this?” He asked, playing with the tassel.  
She swatted her hand through the air to dismiss the question, “I’ll tell you when you’re older dear, just put it on.” She modeled hers and linked arms with him.  
“Let’s go over there next!”  
“But Riyo-“ he said before she dragged him off again.  
How was it possible for him to be in so much love with her?  
•••  
“Lans? I have something to ask you.” Fox said, peeking around the doorframe to the man's office. Several awards from the senate were on the wall, some for himself and some for Rella.  
“Refur! Come in, come in, take a seat my dear boy.”  
Fox sat down, and shifted in his seat, “Sir, I have something to ask-“  
“You May have my daughter's hand in marriage.”  
“I-what.” Fox said, his entire list of reasons he should be allowed to marry Riyo disappearing from his mind.  
“I’ve seen the way she looks at you. And the way you look at her. It would be a mistake to try and separate you two. Besides, she gave you that necklace, didn’t she?”  
Lans pointed at the blue necklace he still had on.  
He touched it, playing with the tassel a bit, “Uh, yes, she did. Why? Does it mean something?”  
Lans laughed good naturedly, patting his shoulder.  
“It’s a fertility necklace, son. It means she at least wants to bear your children, if not marry you.”  
Fox was floored.  
“She...? My-?” He stuttered.  
She really was his match.


End file.
